Star Vs The Forces Of Evil: Beginning Of Summer Break
by YetAnotherReader1
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of Toffee, Star needs to decide what to do while Mewni is being rebuilt. Might be a one shot. Might be the first in a series. It all depends on feedback on this first part.


_**Hey guys. So this is my first time writing fan-fiction, so I decided to write an epilogue for The Battle Of Mewni that could lead into a series. If any of you guys have any comments, you're welcome to leave suggestions and constructive criticism for me to look into.Thank you and I hope you enjoy what I wrote.**_ **-L**

The battle for Mewni had ended, Toffee had been defeated for good, the citizens of Mewni are now free from (former King but not really) Ludo's reign of terror, magic had been restored back into the world, Princess Star Butterfly has managed to fix her wand and is reunited with her best friend Marco Diaz. All's well that ends well right?

 _"So, what do we do now?"_ asked a confused Star.

 _"You know what, I actually never thought of that"_ replied an equally confused Marco.

They looked around at the remains of the battle. Butterfly Castle stood in ruins as did the rest of the kingdom. Buildings were destroyed, there was fire everywhere, the agriculture was in ruins, the wildlife was running loose (not including the rats that once served Ludo) and the crops were all eaten. Basically, Mewni looked unliveable.

Star's mother, Queen Moon hurried back to the scene after checking on the frozen life filled corpse of Queen Eclipsa. She was thankful that nothing had occurred to her after forthfilling her end of the deal she made many years ago.

 _"Mom, where did you go?"_ asked Star.

 _"Oh, um, nowhere you should concern yourself about sweetie"_ Moon replied anxiously.

 _"If you're hiding anymore secrets from me, tell me now. Because after the day I've had, I feel like I deserve to know anything that's as important as this"_ Star stated while pointing out the ruins of their home.

 _"I promise you Star, there is nothing else that is going on"_ the Queen replied nervously. _"The only thing we should be concerned about is what we are going to do about the damage"._

" _Couldn't Star use her wand to rebuild the entire kingdom?"_ Marco suggested.

 _"Yeah. I could restore Mewni in my own way"_ Star eagerly responded.

 _"No. No. Magic on Mewni doesn't work in that way. It can only be used to create based on the heart and mind of whomever possesses it and Mewni in Star's image doesn't really sound ideal for everyone I'm afraid. We're just going to have to rebuild everything"_ Moon responded quickly.

 _"But where am I going to live?_ " Star asked.

 _"You could…you could always come back to live on Earth"_ Marco replied in an awkward dorky way. "I mean if you wanted to of course".

Star looked back towards her mother and gave her a look of concern. Moon responded with a single nod of approval.

 _"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH. Thank you, Mom,"_ Star yelled in excitement before running over to her mother to give her a loving hug.

 _"I love you"_ Star quietly whispered in a lovingly way.

 _"I love you too"_ Moon responded as a single tear rolled out of her eye and down her face.

 _"Are you crying, was it something I said?"_ Star worryingly asked.

 _"N-n-no. I'm just really proud of how far you've come"_ sniffed Moon wiping her eyes.

The two then let go of their loving embrace and Star walked back towards Marco.

 _"So you ready to go back?"_ Marco asked his best friend as he grabbed his dimensional scissors and opened a portal back to his home.

 _"Oh, you know it. So what's the plan now?"_ Star responded eagerly.

 _"Well on Earth, it's currently summer break which people use to just unwind and clear their heads and escape all the stress and problems that they have"_ Marco explained as he entered the portal.

Star followed behind him. But before she entered the portal, she looked back towards her mother who gave her a loving smile and a wave goodbye. Star waved back and gave her the same loving smile back as she entered the portal as her mother looked at her in hope and joy knowing that their loving bond as mother and daughter will never be broken or shattered by any of the forces of evil.


End file.
